Twilight and Allergy Meds Don't Mix
by duckielove
Summary: This based on a true story. What would happen if Bella had allergies and hated spring. What if Emmett loved spring and had a deep dark secret. Read and find out! Oh yes the midget dream is finally here!
1. Emmett's Secret

**Bella's POV**

I slowly walked up to my room knowing my angel wouldn't be there tonight holding me in his cold arms till I went to sleep. Right now I yearned so badly just to see his face and hear his voice, tommorow seemed like an eternity away. During the middle of my "woe is me" moping session Charlie decides this is the perfect moment to knock on my door and tell me how good dinner was and that he loves me. I muttered an irritated "goodnight" and went back to my moping. It surprises me how annoying Charlie can be sometimes. I finally found enough hope for tomorrow to go and take a shower and and change for bed. When I woke up the next morning I could feel my eyes already starting to get wartery and itchy plus my nose was running like Niagra Falls. That when it hit me it's the first day of spring. My allergies strike again. I got up and went to my closet and when I got there my face slowly showing the emotion of fear ( You see since I met Alice she has kinda taking shopping overboard and my big closet was almost full) I had so many clothes I didn't know where to start. I picked a yellow babydoll top with some stone-washed capris and some wedge heels. Even without makeup I had to admit I looked pretty. I gathered my stuff and was about to walk down the steps when... I tripped over my left foot and came tumbling down the stairs. I landed with a thud ( thank you Charlie for being to cheap to put in hardwood!!!). Then I heard the noise , I heard the giggle from the kitchen. At that moment I instantlystiffened and reached for the nearest object that I could use for a weapon, which happened to be a $300 crystal vase Charlie got as a wedding gift when he married Renee. Vase in hand, I walked to the kitchen and what I saw shocked me so much I dropped the vase letting it break into pieces on the yellowed linoeleum. Whoever did this was going to pay!!

**Emmett's POV**

I'm chasing after my prey it's intoxicating smell making it harder to control myself every minuet I breathed. I thrusted myself into the meadow grabbing my prey by their delicate stems, I was picking flowers. My order of crystal vases came in yersterday and I've been trying to fill them with flowers before the first day of spring. Bella will be so suprised when she walks into her kitchen and finds it full of flowers I can't wait to see her face. She'll probably be mad at Edward becuase he couldn't be there with her tonight but she'll forgive him after the flowers, hopefully.

**The Next Day a.ka. The first day of spring...**

Charlie had already left and it was minuets before Bella woke up. I grabbed as many vases as I could while trying not to crush the flowers. Less than half a minuet I had all the vases put in their places and now all I had to do was wait. I heard Bella walk down the hallway and when she got to the stairs I heard her yell "oh crap" right before she came tumbling down the stairs which ended in a thud. I heard her get up and brush herself off and start walking towards the kitchen, but I accidently let out a small giggle and I knew she heard me.

**A.N.- **Hey this is a message from yours truly, hope you like my story this is my first fanfic. I bet you didn't expect the Emmett thing eh will any way please, please,please reveiw I'm practically begging you here!!!! Oh yeah **STOP ANIMAL TESTING**


	2. What the Heck?

**Bella's POV**

Charlie will probably be mad about the vase but right now I didn't care. On almost every hard surface in the kitchen was a crystal vase full of wild flowers there was only a thin trail of space left so I could walk in. I looked around the small room then I him, I saw Emmett the extremely muscular vampire sitting in a room full of wildflowers smiling. He kept smiling sheepishly then he said " hi Bella hope you lik-" he was abruptly cut off by a sneeze and my sneezing didn't stop with one either.His smile slowly faded away "oh I see Allergies." I looked at him harshly, mind you I'm still sneezing my head off , "Yeah you see. IiiiiiiA-chooo! I'm going to be sick all day now." Emmett looked back at me with kinda a hurt expression on his face "sorry Bella I didn't see this happening that's Alice's department." When he said that I burst out laughing. "I just need to get some allergy medicine" and before I could finish he was standing in front of me holding the box "done". I quickly swallowed the pills and grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

**Emmett's POV**

I had no idea Bella would react that way to my jesture ,but it seems like I'm forgiven. Maybe I should warn Edward about the allergy thing. Nah he'll find out on his own I guess. By now I was at the school watching Edward surprise Bella again with another bundle of flowers. I saw her look in my direction and yell "Emmett!" I couldn't help laughing.

**Bella's Room 10:00 P.M.**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know Bella would react that way to the flowers. I was suddenly ripped away from my deep thought when Bella stared to lean in closer to me and softly put her hand on my face then the next thing she did shocked me. She quietly started mumbling something that sounded like " James ...

**A.N. -** Don't you hate me. Muuuhhhwaa! Sorry I just love cliff hangers. Oh yeah my friend limepinkpuppy helped me with this story and she got mad at me for not giving her credit . Sorry limepinkpuppy her's your credit. Please read and reveiw. Thanks!!!!


	3. Noodle Ponies

**Flashback- **The next thing she did shocked me. She quietly started mumbling something that sounded like " James ..."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was so happy to see my angel tonight, even though I was still sick. I took the same stuff I took this morning, right before I went to bed. And I fell right to sleep in his cold arms. The next thing I knew I was having the nightmare of a lifetime. I was in the Cullen's house walking around looking for Edward, but James found me first. The odd thing was James was strangely good looking, but before I could stop myself I was oogling at his face. And then he looked at me and said " Bella we meet again"

" but I thought you were dead"? I asked.

"you thought wrong" he responded "I hate to say this but i've killed the rest of your family and now i'm ready to finish the job with killing you"

the next words out of my mouth surpirsed even me. 'I don't care if you kill me"...

**A.N.- Oh I thought I should mention this this is set after twilight but before new moon. Also another cliffie my friend made me do it don't hate me. READ THE FOLLOWING CONVO!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!! THANKS!!! oh and ill post the next chapter sometime next week.(I hate exams)**

**Note from the friend- HAHAHAHHA!!!**

**Me- Meanie person!!!**

**F- you didn't have to listen to me you know. **

**Me- but you stole my chocolate cake and you said you were going to eat it. I like noodle ponies**

**F- Just finish this dumb AN so you can write the next chapter!!!!!**

**Me- but I want to procrastinate!!!!!! booohoooo!!! wahhhhh!!!!**

**F- Duckie you are starting to scare me. (I always knew she was crazy)**

**Me- Puppy, well at least I didin't come up with noodle ponies**

**F- yah you did, I told you I was going to the restroom and your like "what" "noodle ponies"? **

**(my reaction to that- (wtf)?)**

**Me- sorry my brain has turned to mush becuase I hang out with slow people.**

**F- must be your mom.**

**Me- Your probably right puppy. gosh my mom scares me sooo much sometimes I'm emotionally scared for life. the images the memories. gaaahh i can't take it any more!!!!**

**F- we interupt this random convo I had to take Duckie to the asylum she will be back momentarly (she thinks shes going to meet Alice)**

**Me - (singing) Yay I'm going to meet Alice yay lalalalalLalalaaLA**

**(by the way there are really two people here she is not having a convo with herself)**


	4. Yay! Randomness!

**Bella's P.O.V.**

" I don't care if you kill me" I said " whatever your hot!" Then I heard Edward's voice looked to my left and saw him in a recliner drinking a cold budweiser from a 6-pack and was wearing a shirt with unreconizable stains and food particles and the worst part of it all was that he was hairy and had a ginormous beerbelly. I looked to James and said " James you're extremely hot take my life now at least I will die happy!" James looked my way and glared at me with such intensity it made my heart skip a beat and then he said " where's the fun in killling you if you would enjoy it!" I looked back at Edward and saw him stand up I that moment I screamed " No Edward my eyes!!" and bolted upright from my deep sleep. I looked around the room for Edward and saw him satying as far away from me as possible. I looked at him " Edward what's wrong?" I was relieved to see him as his normal self,but those images would never ever leave my memory for as long as I live.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen Residence...**

**Emmett P.O.V.**

" I'm a barbie girl

in a barbie world

life is plastic

it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair

and undress me everywhere

imagination life is your creation.

Come on Barbie lets go party"!!!!

"EMMETT!!!" Rosalie yelled from the other room

"Make me walk make me talk

do whatever you please

I can act like a star

I can beg on my knees"

"EMMETT" Rosalie had appeared in the doorway "If you do not shut the hell up right now or I am going to personally come and kick your ass!!!"

"sorry Rose" I called replied, then as she walked away I started humming the same song. The next thing I knew a blonde blur was running toward me. _theres only one thing to do now _I thought to my self. So I turned and ran as fast as I could in the other direction.

**Edward P.O.V**

The next words out of Bella's mouth shocked me. She suddenly yelled out in her sleep " EDWARD MY EYES"!!!! I wondered why she would say such a thing. I jumped up quickly only to see her wake up and look straight at me with a relieved look on her face. "Edward, what's wrong"? she asked me. I slowly walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Bella" I asked

"what" she replied

"since when is James hot"? suddenly her eyes widened and the relived look quickly changed to one of panic.

"umm I don't know what your talking about" but the blush on her face gave her away.

"you can tell" I turned to face her looking deep into her eye trying to "dazzle her" as she puts it.

"well ummm." she started "what were you asking"

" Why were you talking about James"!!!

"well, I had this really weird dream..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella P.O.V (later that day)**

I was scard (sp sry no spell check) for life, the image of my dream Edward as i've come to call it was something you could never forget. The first thing I did when I woke up was throw away the rest of my Allergy Medication. I never wanted to see that Edward again.

**The End**

**Disclaimer - I'm sorry I did not write this sooner, I'm new, but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! please don't sue me!! I'd hate to have to get puppy to call her lawyer ( puppy picks up phone dials numbers "hey mommy")**

**AN- the dream featured in this story is true, It happend to me. (Singulair and Twilight do NOT mix) I am not even going into the midget dream. (it may appear on my profile...IF I get some reviews!!**


	5. Attack of the Midgets

**A.N **

**Because I got some good reviews (not that many but oh well) I am going to Include the Midget Dream. THIS IS TRUE!!**

**WARNING- THIS DREAM FREAKED ME OUT SO MUCH. SO IF YOUR SCARED EASILY DON'T READ IT BE SMART, BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE STUPID GO AHEAD AND READ. C'MON MAKE TODAY A STUPID DAY.YAY!!!!**

**The Midget Dream**

There I was standing in a vast world of swirling color. I slowly turned around only to see the scariest thing I have witnessed in my fourteen years of existance. Standing Just a few feet away was a mostly bald, fat Midget!!! But thats not the worst part. As I looked over him I saw to my horror he was holding the largest butcher knife i'd ever seen. The first thought that popped into my head was... _How could he carry that it's bigger than him_. No sooner than the thought was out of my head he screamed " I'm going to kill you". He started to move toward me so I did the only logical thing in a situation like this. I ran for my life. But to my surprise I was not moving. He came toward me with the knife and because I could not run I did the only other thing I could think of. Just as he was about to finish me off I kicked him in the balls and he turned to dust which blew away in the wind. Relieved I slowly turned around only to come face to face with an army of midgets. Just as I was about to scream I jerked out of my sleep, to find that I was safe and sound in my room. I quickly jumped out of bed and searched the house to make sure no midgets were there to kill me. I was not able to sleep the rest of the night.

**A.N.- I had this horrifying dream when I was 10yrs old I'm now 14 and i still remember it clearly. If you have a bad dream because of this it was your fault that you read this in the firts place so you can't sue me for trauma and brain loss. Hahahahah! I do own this account so I can sue you for plagerism!!!! Yay and trust me I've got connections. Puppy for instance.Lol!! ( puppy laughs menacingly in the background) Oky Doky!**

**Toodles all my Fans. Whoohooo!!! I may write another story but I need some ideas and if you have a good idea and I use it in my story I promise to try to remeber to give your credit, but if I forget please remind me. Note- The next story is going to be in humor too.**


End file.
